


The Winchester Kids

by words_reign_here



Series: Your Very Own Doctor Sexy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace and her cousins are growing up and Grace is in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said the last chapter was, well, the last but these Winchester kids are begging to be written. So have at it. Comments are ALWAYS welcome.

**Sixteen years later**

 

Dean stretched out his legs to the coffee table. Cas was at the hospital and Anna was at her friend Rachel’s house. Michael was with Balthazar, trying to master a souffle. For the first time in what felt like years, Dean had the house to himself. He had greasy Chinese take out, a beer and the Yankees were playing. He leaned back and just as he did, his front door banged open. He jumped to his feet and sloshed his beer on his henley and turned to the foyer in time to see Grace storm in.

“I hate him!” She screamed at him. Tears streaked her face and she was limping just a little bit. She held her right hand protectively to her stomach and for all intents and purposes, she looked like she had been in a barroom brawl. She stormed away and upstairs to her room that he and Cas kept for her, no doubt but then heard his own bedroom door slam open.

Dean rushed upstairs after her and into his and Castiel’s room. He found her in their overly large bathroom, Castiel’s med kit spread open in front of her. She was weeping openly now, hiccuping loudly. She sobbed occasionally as she sifted through the contents, not finding what she needed. She cradled her right hand to her chest and from the doorway he could see that her knuckles were broken open and bleeding. Dean wondered if her hand was broken.

“Gracie?” Dean asked. “I have to ask-?”

Before he could finish his sentence an unfamiliar voice called up the stairs.

“Mr. Winchester? Miss Winchester?”

“Dean?” Sam called.

“The police.” Grace whispered, her hazel eyes wide. She tried to tame her hair but she only had one hand.  

“What the fuck, Grace?” Dean whispered back, forever her conspirer.

“I might have broken Ron’s face.” She said. “Right hook, swing from the hip, remember?”

“Ok.” Dean whispered and nodded. “We’ll take care of it.”

“Dean?” Sam yelled again.

“You’re dad and I are here.” Dean whispered.

“I will kill him!” Ruby yelled.

“And mom.” Grace added.

Dean trooped down the stairs, Grace behind him. She cradled her hand against her chest still and Sam’s eyes widened when he saw his daughter. Normally she was put together and damn near flawless. She was the perfect combination of Ruby and Sam, with Ruby’s large eyes, but Sam’s hazel color. She was tall like her father, but willowy like her mother. Her hair she inherited from her mother and her confidence from them both. She carried herself like a princess and Dean knew from picking her up at high school more than once, she held court like one too. Nearing six foot tall, people looked up to her both literally and figuratively. She had been accepted to several colleges and was heading to Stanford in a few months, just like her parents.

“Baby.” Ruby said softly. Normally Grace would roll her eyes and stand by Dean but this time she huffed and ran to her mother. She buried her face in Ruby’s hair and started crying.

“Mom, mom he-” Grace’s words tumbled over one another

“Shhh, baby. We’ll talk about it when law enforcement isn’t around, ok?” Ruby said. “Let me see.” She said, tugging Ruby’s hand from her chest.

“Dean?” Cas said as he walked in, Michael and Anna in tow. He was calm, as always and only partially shielded the twins. Michael quirked an eyebrow at his father and Anna slipped a hand into Castiel’s. Everyone seemed to want his attention tonight. The twins were tall, Michael coming in almost as tall as Dean. Anna took more after Cas in looks as well as manner. Michael leaned more towards Dean, especially in his temper. He took one look at his cousin and moved to her, Anna on his heels as always.

“Gracie?” He muttered softly, not touching her but definitely in her space. Anna stood to the other side and the three stood there and had it not been for their location and the police officer, they could have been in a church praying together.

“I’m going to have to take Grace Winchester in for questioning.” The police officer said softly, breaking into their silence.

“No.” Sam said, shaking his head.

“She needs medical care.” Cas said, striding to stand in front of the three children.

“So does Ron Youngston.” The officer said with a sigh.

“Who has absolutely no tolerance of pain and has, at most, a broken nose.” Cas snapped.

“He lost three teeth.” The officer said.

“He had shitty dental hygiene.” Dean growled.

“She’s not going with you.” Michael said, standing next to Cas and squaring his shoulders. Growing up in the mid-west, son to two fathers, Michael had his share of confrontation.

“We will take her down to the precinct tomorrow after she has seen a doctor-” Sam started.

“There is a doctor here.” The officer said pointedly, but knew that he had already lost the battle. He didn’t seem terribly interested in fighting to have Grace in the precinct just then. “Have her there by nine.” The officer ordered. Sam nodded tightly and the officer turned back to the open door. He paused and turned back. “Uh, Grace?” She turned away from Ruby who was stroking her hair. Anna had a hand on her back. “I would tell your lawyer what they need to know. Everything.”

Grace pulled herself up to her full height. “I had nothing to do with that. He has my cell phone. I couldn’t call my cousins, my uncles, my parents. Why do you think I was walking home?”

Sam huffed and stepped next to his daughter. “My client has nothing further to say, officer.”

The man nodded and left.

“Upstairs. All of you.” Cas ordered. Grace crumpled and leaned against her mother and Michael scooped her up in his arms and marched upstairs with her. Broad like Dean and with his easy athleticism, he made it look easy.

“On the counter, please Michael.” Cas directed. Anna stood next to her, a hand on her elbow. Ruby was on the phone with Samandriel and Sam stood in front of her, arms crossed.

“Grace?” He prompted gently.

“I didn’t know for sure, dad. I didn’t, I swear.” Grace said shaking her head. “I had my suspicions, but it’s May and I’m leaving and I wasn’t going to see him anymore.”

“Start from the beginning.” Ruby said.

Grace sighed and began her story. “He picked me up around seven. We were going to the new superhero movie and afterwards we were going to go to Pie.” She winced as Cas probed her hand and then paled when he tried to spread her hand out. “Instead, we went to the lake because he said he had to take care of something. There was a party there and he pulled this baggie full of pills out and headed out.” She hissed when Cas ran his hand along her palm. “I told him I was done and he told me that was fine but I was going to walk my ass home. I said fine.” Dean glanced down at her shoes. Sandals. At least it wasn’t heels. “But as I was getting out he took my purse and threw it in the lake and said I was going to call my lawyer mommy and daddy or my faggot uncles.” Everyone was silent for a moment and watched Cas as he rummaged through his med kit, unperturbed by the language that Grace had used.

“He tried to drag me back but I dug my heels in and when he turned back to me, I punched him like Uncle Dean showed me how. I turned and ran. I don’t know- I don’t know what happened. I was so angry.”

“That’s not what happened.” Anna said softly.

Everyone turned to look at her. Up until now, she hadn’t said a word, which was her way. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and handed it over to Sam. Sam, Dean, Ruby and Cas gathered around as Sam played a video Anna pulled up. It happened mostly like Grace said. But instead of running after she punched Ron, he grabbed her by her waist and lifted her onto the hood of his car. The panic was real in Grace’s eyes; Dean had seen it more than once when he got her in the ring with Michael and he would start winning. Ruby gripped both Sam and Dean’s arms when Ron landed a pretty solid hit on Grace’s ribs.

But Dean knew his girl. He had taught her to fight since before she had started school. He watched as she got a good kick in and pushed him away. She jumped to her feet, got a firm grip on his hair and drove his face into her knee. Sam registered the panic in her face and watched as she then turned and ran. Sam handed the phone back to Anna and faced his daughter. Cas stepped forward and lifted Grace’s shirt to reveal the black bruise on her side.

“I’ll kill him.” Michael said matter of factly. Anna slipped her hand into his and he held on to her. She didn’t discourage him but he knew that Anna could calm her big brother unlike anyone else.

“Get in line, kiddo.” Sam said.

“We need to get her to the hospital. Photos need to be taken. She’s going to need x-rays. I don’t like the way that bruise looks.” Cas said flatly, his sentences clipped.  

“You are not to leave my sight.” Ruby said. “You aren’t being punished, but we told the officer you were under our recognizance.”

“Ok.” Grace whispered.

“Hospital. Now.” Cas said.

“Michael.” Anna said softly. He stepped forward and gathered Grace in his arms once more and they all followed Cas down to the Impala and Grace and Michael and Ruby rode to the hospital. Normally one to head the crowd, she easily let herself be taken care of for once. There, they were ushered into one of the backrooms by Balthazar where Samandriel was already setting up a general anaesthetic for Grace. Michael and Anna stayed out front, Michael holding onto Anna.

“Don’t do- anything.” Dean warned them. He looked Michael in the eye and his son stared patiently back. “We will talk this one over later.”

They both looked up at him and nodded. They had green eyes like him and Michael had inherited all his charm and temper while Anna had taken on all of Castiel’s seriousness and stunning calm in a crisis. He could count on Michael to take care of everyone but he could count on Anna to keep her brother in check.

“I’ll watch him, dad.” Anna promised softly. He smiled at her and headed to the back. He followed Samandriel.

“How is she?”

“She broke her hand on his face. His face took a lot more damage.” Samandriel said.

“That’s my girl.” Dean encouraged.

“She’s in radiology right now. Just to make sure he didn’t break anything.” Samandriel murmured.

“She’ll be fine.”

Samandriel nodded. “Dean, the video.” He started. He cleared his throat and Dean waited for a moment for Samandriel to gather what he wanted to say. “The video insinuates that he was going to go further than what he-” Samandriel had to stop himself and looked over Dean’s shoulder into the room where Sam and Ruby and Cas were.

“Hey, man.” Dean said, pausing and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the tension in his frame and squeezed gently. “She took care of it. Like I taught her how. And that’s why I taught her. So we, all of us, will take care of and back her play. Right?”

Samandriel remained tight lipped but nodded. “He was assigned to me.” He muttered, clenching and unclenching his fist. Dean suddenly remembered a conversation he and Castiel had had year ago, quite drunk.

_“Did you know, Dean, that there are literally hundreds of ways for a doctor to kill his patient?”_

_“I did not know that, Cas.” Dean slurred, sprinkling salt over Castiel’s wrist and licking a long leisurely swipe there._

_“Hundreds, Dean. And for the most part, if you’re smart enough, no one will find out.”_

_“Smart like you?”_

_“Smart like me and my brothers, yes.”_

“Maybe you should trade someone.” Dean suggested.

Samandriel nodded again and turned on his heel. Dean let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He rolled his shoulders and stepped into the waiting room.

“How are we going to handle this?” Sam asked.

“Well. What are options?” Dean countered.

“Self defense. Have her take a voluntary drug test. It won’t prove that she doesn’t know anything, but it will go a long way with the police.” Ruby said. She chewed on her bottom lip. “He seemed like an ok kid.”

Everyone else remained silent. “They’ll look at her past if he presses charges. They’ll look into any previous altercations.” Cas said.

“She hasn’t done anything. She’s a model student on her way to Stanford. Her family is upstanding members of the community and she herself has created a new volunteer reading system for the kids in after school care.”

Dean looked around at everyone. “Why are you all talking about her like this? That’s Gracie. That’s our little girl getting x-rayed to make sure that sniveling little son of a bitch didn’t-.”  

“Because if we think about it like that, I will tear this hospital apart to find him and kill him.” Sam said with an eerie amount of calm. Ruby didn’t disagree.

Grace was wheeled back in the room and it was Sam this time that scooped her up right out the chair and laid her down on the bed. She was a little woozy from the pain meds that they had already given her.

“This whole carrying thing has to stop.” She said, raising a finger to her father. “And it will. When I can find my legs again, ok Daddy?”

“Go to sleep, honey.” Sam said softly. He ruffled her hair gently.

“Daddy?” She asked as her eyes slipped closed.

“Yeah, Gracie?” He replied.

“I’m sorry that I did this to you and mom.” Ruby sighed and reached for someone, anyone and found Castiel. He rubbed the back of her hand. “But I’m not sorry I broke his face.”

“Baby, there is nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought was right, ok?” Sam said, laying a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you guys.” She muttered as she finally fell asleep.

 

The next morning found Grace in the police station, talking to a young detective politely. She was in jeans and a loose tshirt. Her hand up to her elbow were in a cast. Cas and Dean watched through the one way glass and listened while Grace explained everything, this time the entire truth, to the young detective. Ruby and Sam were on either side of her but did not say a word. Sam did look away when Grace stood and showed the mottle black and blue bruise on her ribs. Dean knew it wasn’t to offer her a small sense of privacy but rather so he wouldn’t go after Ron himself.

“Well, it seems like Ron does not want to press charges. I imagine it’s because of the drug possession.” The officer drawled. “However, because of the insinuation of the drugs, we are obligated to proceed. Would you be willing to testify?”

“Yes.” Grace said without any hesitation.

Cas had never felt so proud.

 

Three nights later, Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed out to the big wrap around porch. Anna was there, braiding and unbraiding her hair restlessly. Michael was there as well, three round polished rocks in his hands, clicking together. His eyes were glued on Sam and Ruby’s house Dean sat down next to Anna who slid a little closer to him. She was very tactile by nature and liked to touch people, a trait she had had since she was born.

“What’s going on out here?” Dean asked.

“There was talk about getting the little goody good back for telling on Ron.” Michael said, watching the house across the street still. “They said they were going to do something tonight or maybe tomorrow.”

Dean frowned and set his beer down, unopened. “And they would tell you, Mikey, why? Everyone knows the two of you are related.”

“I have my ways, dad.” Michael said with an easy smile. It didn’t touch his eyes and Dean was concerned.

“Look.” Anna said.

Sure enough, there were three figures darting across Sam and Ruby’s lawn. Michael and Anna didn’t hesitated. They tore down the porch steps and across their own lawn. Both easily jumped the fence Dean had erected years and years ago to keep them in the yard but was really only about three feet high. They were gone before Dean could decide if he was going after them or call the police.

“Oh, fuck this.” Dean said. Cas was at the hospital and Dean just hoped he wouldn’t have to visit him later that night. He ran after his kids, sixteen and still growing. He felt a prick of fear but Grace wasn’t the only one he had taught how to fight. Both his kids were in sports year round and were quick, dirty fighters.

But they were still his babies.

As Dean rounded the corner of the house, the lights flipped on and he saw two guys charge at Michael and saw Anna charge at the third. She was her own brand of fierceness; dirty and quiet. The boy she threw herself at didn’t know what to do when she tackled him to the ground, rolled him over and planted her weight on a pressure point, mid way down the boys back. He screamed and tried to throw her off, but she only dug in harder. He finally tossed her off and started to climb on top of her, presumably to gain the upper hand but if there was a position he had taught his own little girl to get out of, it was this one. She didn’t give him much of a chance, swinging her right leg over his left shoulder and spun them both around, hard and fast so that the boy was face down in the dirt, clawing to get back at her. Even across the thirty feet that separated them, Dean heard the distinctive pop of the boy’s shoulder dislocating. He howled and stopped fighting, now just trying to get away.   

Michael spun one of the boys away from him, letting his own momentum carry him away from Michael and turned to the other boy. The other boy landed a punch to Michael’s stomach, but he only grunted and then threw himself at the boy, throwing them both to the ground. Michael got two good punches in, dazed the other boy before the second boy came back. He pulled Michael off the other boy but clearly had nothing else left in his plan. Michael shook him off and the boy back off, only to have Michael stalk towards him like a deadly cat but a gunshot stopped him in his tracks.

Everyone turned to see Sam lowering a gun in their general direction. “Michael. Anna.” He barked. The twins immediately scrambled over to their uncle, flanking his side. Dean stayed where he was, halfway between both groups.

“My wife is inside on the phone with the cops. My daughter taped everything from her bedroom window. I will let you explain to me once, what the fuck you are doing on my lawn with all that.” Sam gestured to a small pile of bats, chains, and duct tape.

The three boys picked themselves up off the ground and opened their mouths to say something but none of them had a satisfactory explanation. It wasn't until the cops came and questioned them that they learned that Ron had set them up for this. There was no real plan, just to inflict bodily injury. 

That was the last time anyone set foot on Winchester property who wasn’t expressly invited.                      


End file.
